Dismal Angel Episode 16: Make it Go Away
by AngelExposed
Summary: Tragedy strikes for Remy, leaving him depressed and vulnerable, and Rogue is concerned, ignoring her own sorrows - both ignoring their pain, they find themselves cracking under the strain (finished R&R)
1. Chapter 1: Waiting Room

Chapter 1: Waiting Room

             Rogue hated Hospital waiting rooms, the most depressing kind of waiting room in the world.  The place where weary frightened people would sit, waiting on news of life, death or something sort of in between.  

             It was three am, and the hospital waiting room was completely empty, save herself and Remy LeBeau – who was sitting staring into space, obviously going over things in his mind again and again, the fact that any minute, a doctor might come through into the waiting room and tell them that Bella Donna had given birth to his child and that he was a father.  It terrified him, Rogue could see that.

             It frightened her too.

             This baby would change everything in their lives.  It was going to change everything between her and Remy.  Now that they'd finally reconciled, it was going to be a challenge to stay that way with Remy while he would be taking care of a child full time.  She wasn't sure how he'd manage, even if she did offer her help.

             Remy got up, pacing the room, "How long does it take a girl to HAVE a baby, anyway?" he asked of no one in particular.

             "Hours," Rogue said, "Although I don't imagine it's going to be a very difficult birth – three months premature," she pointed out.

             "Don't remind me," He sighed, he tugged at his long brown hair in a frustrated fashion, he sighed, "I hate waiting…I've never been patient," he muttered, "I like to think I am, but I'm just not…why won't they even let me in with her?  Shouldn't I be there for the birth?  I'm the kids father for fucks sake," he paced back and forth quickly, his sneakers making a strange pat and squeak against the tiled floor.

             Rogue got up, and stopped him, "Calm down alright, look at you, you're a wreck…" she put her bare hand upon his face.

             "Your powers…" he frowned a little, "They still haven't returned…" he seemed to only just realise this, he took her hand and ran his fingers across it, as if to test his assumption had been right.

             "I know…" Rogue shrugged, "I thought they would have been back by now…" she shrugged, "I took the whole bottle, I don't know how long the serum lasts…" she explained.  "They'll probably be back soon, though, its been over twenty four hours…"

             Remy looked at her face, "Your face is bruised…did you know that?"

             "I haven't even looked in a mirror since yesterday," Rogue admitted, images rushed through her mind of when she'd been date-raped the previous night, her attacker having hit her when she'd tried to struggle.  

             Remy ran his fingers across her cheek, "I'd feel better if you maybe saw about getting medically checked out…just to be safe…"

             "I'm fine," Rogue assured, she was a little uncomfortable with his touch right then, she wasn't sure if it was because they were in a hospital or if it was because his child was being born in some room nearby.  Or maybe that he'd brought up about her attack again, when the thing she wanted to do the most was just forget about it totally.

             Remy sat back down, his breath fast and uneasy, "it seems like barely yesterday I found out Belle was pregnant," he admitted, "it seems to have all happened so fast…"

             "I know…" Rogue nodded, "seems like only a few months ago you were taking me out for my sixteenth birthday – and next month I'll be seventeen…" she sat in the chair by him.

             Remy looked at her, "time flies…I guess…" he smiled a little, "you didn't have to come here with me, you know…"

             "I know…but I didn't want you waiting on your own," Rogue smiled a little, she put her hand on his, gingerly caressing the top of his hand with her fingertips.

             Remy looked down at their hands, didn't smile, nor frown, just examined them, the difference in their skin tones, his a deep tan, hers a milky ashen.  His skin rough, her skin like velvet.  "what would I do without you?" he asked, more to himself than her.

             Rogue laughed a little, and looked away, "harass me until you weren't without me," she shrugged, "just like you've always done."

             Remy turned twined his fingers with hers, and raised his eyes to hers, "thanks for being here…waiting with me, I'd go mad if I had to wait here alone," he sighed.

             Rogue smiled at him, a broad, happy grin.  With two fingers, she ran the tips of her fingers slowly down from his forehead to his cheek on the right side of his face, then with the backs of her fingers, brushed against the left side from the forehead to cheek.  It felt amazing being able to touch him without the worry of absorbing his powers.  

             Right then, he looked so vulnerable, and she felt the same, and she decided she couldn't wait anymore, she moved in, her lips parting a little.  Remy leaned in towards her sliding his hand underneath her chin, and tilting her head ever so slightly upwards, moving forwards, slowly, intently, his lips nearly touching hers.  She could feel his hot breath upon her lips, she closed her eyes waiting, praying for it to come.  She'd waited for the kiss since she'd known she loved him, and it had never come.  Now it seemed inevitable.  

             It was almost perverse, really, his ex-girlfriend in another room giving birth while she was ready to kiss him – and him the same to her.  Their lips were so near they were almost touching, the anticipation making Rogue shiver.

             "Mr LeBeau."

             Rogue cursed the doctor who entered the waiting room right at that moment, and Remy's head swung to the side, instantly distracted from the intimacy, in fact Rogue's lips brushed against his stubbly as he did.

             "Oui?" Remy stood up, letting go of Rogue. 

             Rogue cursed Bella Donna, the baby, the hospital, and at that moment, even Remy LeBeau, she sighed and folded her arms in an almost stubborn way.

             "May I speak with you privately…"

             "I'll be right back," Remy assured Rogue, then left the waiting room with the doctor. 

             Rogue leaned back in to her seat, crossing one leg over the other.  Looked like more waiting was in store for that first kiss.  Seemed like right then Remy was hearing the news of his newborn child and would be forgetting all about her and the way she felt for him – nothing would matter except that child.  She supposed she couldn't blame him.

             But she wanted to.  And if Bella Donna had given birth Rogue would have nothing to hold her back from beating her up for the trouble she'd caused.

             Rogue kept glancing at her watch, ten minutes passed, another twenty, then another ten.  Forty minutes in total and Remy had not returned.  It seemed as if he had already forgotten about her.  She'd almost given up home and was determined to get up and make her own way home, when Remy walked into the waiting room, his eyes red, his face pale, he'd been crying again, she could see that, and this time, she wasn't sure it was because of her.  

             "Remy…" Rogue asked, she stood slowly, and walked over to him.

             Remy looked past her, "They did all they could," He shrugged, as if to finalise a conversation that had never even taken place.

             Rogue frowned, "what do you mean?" she asked.

             He didn't answer, he simply sat down on the nearest chair, looking down to the floor, but somehow, she could sense what had already happened, and felt a strange cold feeling rush through her, it sent tingles down her spine in a very violent unnerving way, and she trembled.

"Remy…" she whispered.

"Go home…" he pleaded, "Just…just go home…"

Rogue looked at him, "But…"  
             "I need to be alone right now."

Rogue felt emotion tugging at her heart, feeling the organ sink in her chest.  She obeyed, and left Remy to his solitude and his sorrow.


	2. Chapter 2: Stillborn

Chapter 2: Stillborn

             The casket was so tiny, so intricate, Rogue had never seen anything quite like it, it barely looked big enough to contain a Barbie doll, let alone a child.  The sight of it brought great sadness to the mutants who lived in the Xavier mansion that day of the funeral.  No one gave excuses, everyone showed.  Everyone that was, except for Bella Donna.

             Rogue could barely believe the tragedy of it really, it left her cold all over, the cruelty of a death before a child had even been born – before it had even had time to live.  The umbilical had been wrapped around the baby's neck upon a stillborn birth.  Strangulation before ever having known the comfort of her mother – and father's arms.  Before ever being able to open its virgin eyes and stare into the caring face of a parent.

             Remy had been detached since the news, he'd barely said a word, and he'd been left broken when Bella Donna took off without even saying goodbye.  She'd been gone minutes after the birth, according to the doctors.  Rogue could barely believe Bella Donna could be so selfish – leaving Remy in the mess he was in, to deal with the funeral and the death of his own child.  Rogue had tried to help, but Remy kept his distance from her, as if he didn't want her seeing him cry anymore.

             Hank took care of all the funeral arrangements in the end, it was the least he could do.  Everything was intricate and well thought out, Rogue had to hand it to Hank, he knew what to do in a crisis.  And as he gave his eulogy at the funeral, his words poetic and touching, she felt tears escape her eyes herself.

             She'd sat beside Remy during the service, her hand in his.  She'd felt his hand grasp hers so tight it had hurt incredibly, she'd barely had time to concern herself that her powers had still not returned.  It seemed as if her problems were miniscule next to the ones Remy was facing.  

             She watched Remy, whilst listening to Hanks words flow smoothly, meaningfully.  Remy's hair stirring gently in the summer breeze, his eyes all cried out, they seemed dull, and almost lifeless, his skin almost sallow, but cleanly shaven.  Completely clad in black.  He looked like a broken man.

             Rogue was afraid he might never recover.

             After the funeral, everyone headed into the mansion.  There should have been school, but the professor had cancelled lessons for today so that everyone might attend the funeral.   The whole mansion seemed somewhat silent, as if everyone were afraid to even make noise today – knowing it would seem disrespectful.  

Remy had disappeared off, and it took Rogue some time to find him – eventually located him in the garage, trying to fix an old motorcycle he'd bought from a scrap yard months back, it had never worked and he'd intended on fixing it a long time ago, but had never gotten around to it. 

             And there he was in his best suit, the jacket thrown across the handlebars, he was on his knees on the dirty floor, his black shirt sleeves rolled up, oil smeared on his face.  It seemed as if he were trying to distract himself from the pain he was feeling – or from thinking about it again.

             Rogue wandered in.  She was wearing a very plain black blouse, and a pair of black flared pants, she saw her reflection in the windows of the X-Men's van parked nearby.  She looked just as tired and thin, and as cried out as Remy did, the only difference was that she hadn't lost a child – he had.  

She walked over and sat on the hood of Scott's parked car, resting her elbows on her knees, she watched him, "How's it goin'?" she asked, not sure how to approach conversation by any other words.

             "Think it needs a new transmission unit, I'm not sure yet," he wiped his sweating brow, smearing more oil onto his face accidentally.  "Looks like it could do with a new brake also…" he admitted quickly.

             Rogue watched him, "you know what I mean," she stated softly.

             "Yes, I do," he retorted, "And I don't want to talk about it," Remy said quietly, he didn't want to talk nor think about it.  He'd been through enough thinking about it since the day he'd found out his child was dead – and that Bella Donna had taken off.  

             Rogue watched him for a few moments more, "you sure?" she asked, the way he was bottling everything up inside she was convinced he needed to get it all out before it ate at him like a cancer – destroying his mind, which right now, seemed too fragile to withstand much more torment.

             Remy sighed, "Look…I just don't understand why this had to happen, alright?!" He threw a wrench down on the floor, and it clattered loudly on the cement, echoing off the walls.  "Why the fuck didn't she stay, Rogue?!  Why did she run off?!" he demanded.

             Bella Donna's taking off had been sudden, Remy hadn't even heard of the child's death yet, she'd been gone before he'd known, he couldn't even imagine how stupid a girl would have to be to have taken off only have giving birth.   He figured she must have been in some degree of pain, and couldn't have gotten too far – he'd even looked, but had found nothing.

             Rogue looked at him, and shrugged, "Maybe she was scared," she murmured, "or maybe she just couldn't face you…" 

             Remy wiped his hands off on an old rag and sat down on the hood of Scott's car beside her, "it was as if she didn't even care…"

             Rogue looked at him, "I understand what you're going through…" she put her hand on his shoulder.  Truth was though, she really didn't.  She couldn't begin to comprehend what it felt like for Remy.  All she had was a very vague idea, and her own suffering of the memories of five days previous when she'd been raped in a private bathroom in a nightclub.

             He pulled away, "don't…" he held ups his hands as if in defence, "just don't sit there acting like you know what I'm going through, you know jack shit what I'm feeling right now," he got up and paced over the garage.

             Rogue looked away, "Sorry…" she sighed, "I guess…that's the only thing I know how to say when there's a crisis I don't know how to handle…" she shrugged, "I can't imagine what you're going through…" she looked at him.

             "Did you tell the professor, yet?" Remy asked suddenly, looking at her, suddenly changing the subject from his problem to hers.

             "Did I tell the professor what?" Rogue asked, she tucked her hair behind her ear, looking at him seriously.

             "That you got raped," Remy said bluntly, he tossed the rag he'd been wiping his hands on to the floor, and knelt down beside the broken motorcycle.

             Rogue gaped at him, "why are you changing the subject, this isn't about me," she stood up.  "We just buried your daughter today," Rogue's mouth dropped, "my problems don't even MATTER compared to this…" she looked at him tearfully.

             "I have my problems, you have yours.  Don't come here trying to sort out my problems when your own need attending to," He said, and with that, he went back to trying to fix the motorcycle.  "If you don't tell the professor what happened, I will," he added sternly, never glancing back to her.

             Rogue sighed and left the garage.


	3. Chapter 3: Jared

Chapter 3: Jared

             Rogue entered the foyer after leaving the garage and was about to head up the stairs when from the nearby hallway Professor Xavier appeared, a boy of around her age walking beside him.  Rogue had never seen him before in her life – and if she had she would have recognised him, for he was distinctive with dyed blue hair, worn in impressive spikes.  His pale skin was set off by the vast amount of black he wore, which hung off of his tall lanky frame in a not completely unattractive fashion.  He had a number of strange pendants dangling from his neck, including an Ankh with an eye in its centre.  

             Despite Rogue was curious as to who he could be, she was rather exhausted and wanted to go upstairs to get changed into her normal attire, feeling strange donning her black funeral dress.

             "Rogue," Professor Xavier stated, before Rogue had a chance to rush upstairs.

             Rogue stopped at the bottom of the stairs, one foot on the first step, "yes, Professor."

             "I'd like you to meet our newest recruit – Jared Rickman," Professor Xavier gestured towards Jared.

             Rogue didn't reach out with her bare hand to shake his hand – she was afraid to.  The professor had not yet noticed she wasn't wearing gloves – and as of yet, she'd manage to avoid having to do danger room sessions, she didn't need his knowing her powers were on hiatus.   "Hi," she said quietly, she tried to sound enthusiastic but her voice was faint, exhaustion and melancholy from the funeral having long ago set in.  

             Jared gave her a nod, and a slight smile, when Rogue got a closer look she could see his eyes were bright green, but set off by a very slight amount of eyeliner, his lip was pierced, as was his eyebrow.

             "Rogue, you aren't busy at the moment?" Professor Xavier queried.

             "No," Rogue hugged herself in an almost timid way, she looked to the Professor.

             "Jared will be moving into Sam's room, can you show him where that is?" Professor Xavier, "And show him around the mansion – I would, but I have some other things to do."

             Rogue could have done without the company, she wanted to be alone, but she gave in, "sure," She nodded, she gestured to Jared, "come on…" she headed up the stairs.

             Jared followed her.

             "I'm Rogue, by the way," she said, she couldn't even remember if the professor had introduced her or not.

             He nodded slightly.

             "So…you're one of the new recruits…what's your power?" Rogue asked, she wasn't really all that interested at all, but it beat walking in silence.

             Jared looked at her, "what's yours?" he asked, Rogue could detect an accent, but was unsure exactly what it was.

             "I asked you first," she said, with a little smirk.  

             They continued up the stairs, Jared eventually answered, "My body does all sorts of weird things…" he stated.

             Rogue took a good look at him, "I don't understand what you mean by that…can I have a better description?" she queried.

             Jared stopped midway on the staircase, he looked at her, "It's hard to explain.  Your professor is helping me understand it better," he replied.

             Rogue suddenly realised his accent was most definitely British, she had to concentrate hard to understand what exactly he was saying, she wasn't used to this accent at all.  

             "I guess you'll find out eventually," he winked.

             Rogue began to head up the stairs, "Well…Sam's room is down here," she reached the top of the stairs and headed down one side of the hallway, she stopped outside of a door, a poster of Superman was on the outside of the door, a little ripped at the edges.  "This is where you'll be staying…bathroom is down the other end of the hall," she said, "There's a sign on it, you'll find it easy," she said.

             "Is this place always so quiet?" Jared made a face, "it's like a fuckin' church in this place, its so silent."

             Rogue looked away, if only he'd known how insensitive his comment had seemed just for that moment, "We had a funeral today," Rogue explained, "everyone will be keeping the noise down to minimum," she added, "out of respect."

             "Ah, so that explains why everyone is wearing black.  So who died?" Jared asked, leaning on the wall casually, there was nothing nervous or weary of his comfortable ness with his new home already.

             "It's not my place to say," Rogue said quietly, "Breakfast is at seven on weekdays, ten on weekends…" she looked at him, she was about to walk away, "any rooms that aren't locked, or that have a security code request are free for your perusal – except bedrooms."

             "Aren't you going to show me around?" he asked, he took a backpack off of his shoulder, and dropped it onto the floor, "introduce me to some of your mates?"

             "Well I figured you'd rather settle in," Rogue gestured to his room door.

             "It can wait," he opened the door and tossed the bag in and shut it again, without even glancing into the room, "show me around."

             Rogue felt trapped, but politely agreed.

             "So what kind of music do you listen to, Rogue?" he queried, walking at her side as they began to traverse back down the stairs again.

             "You go first," Rogue offered.

             "Hmmm, Creed, Korn, Papa Roach, hmmm," He paused, counting them off on his finger, "Metallica, but I think their new stuff sucks, I also like Audioslave, Slipknot, Mudvayne, Seether…Oh, a lot of old stuff also, Deep Purple, oh, and Black Sabbath – Ozzy Osbourne rules," he smirked.

             Rogue looked at him, "I love Black Sabbath, and Ozzy Osbourne…" she said.

             "Really?" He asked, the pierced eyebrow raised, "so what's your favourite songs from both then?"

             "Hmmm, well, I kind of like 'War Pigs'," she admitted, they got to the bottom of the stairs, "and 'Iron Man'…"

             "How about 'Children of the Grave'?" Jared asked.

             "Yeah, that too," Rogue said, "And then there's Ozzy's own stuff…I like 'Shot in the Dark'," she shrugged.

             "That's also one of my favourite songs," Jared stated.

             "I think Black Sabbath and Ozzy Osbourne totally made music what it is today," Rogue shrugged, "My boyfriend thinks I'm nuts when I say that," she added casually.

             "You have a boyfriend?" Jared raised his eyebrow again.

             "Does that surprise you?  I might look scary but I'm not all that bad," Rogue smirked, she hid her hands in the sleeves of her dress.

             "So, is he a mutant too, then?" Jared asked casually.

             "Yep," Rogue nodded, "and he goes here…"

             "What's he like?" Jared asked casually.

             "He's the guy all the girls want and the guy all the other guys want to be like, get what I mean?" Rogue asked.

             "No…I don't," Jared shoved his hands into the pockets of his baggy black pants.

             Rogue shrugged, "He's hard to describe, I guess…You'll meet him eventually…" She looked at Jared, "so…how about you, got a girlfriend or anyone special?"

             "Did have – 'til she found out I was a mutant…" Jared trailed off, "Bitch wasn't worth my time anyways," he added.

             Rogue pursed her lips together tightly and didn't comment, she turned a corner to head towards the kitchen, running head on into Remy who had been coming out of there.  She bounced off of him and fell backwards into Jared.

             Jared gasped as she did, his being totally unprepared for her fall.

             Rogue expected to land right into him, and hoped he'd stop her fall, but he didn't, she passed right through him, and as she did, extreme pain shot through her body, almost as if she were being electrocuted at every little nerve ending.  Her heart felt as if it were in a vice like grip, her lungs tightened, her head swam, she let out a cry of agony, she hit the floor with a dull thump, Jared fell sideways, landing beside her, another dull thump on the marble tiles.

             "Chere…" Remy knelt by Rogue, "what…are you alright?" he asked.

             Rogue winced, "Ow…what the fuck was that?!" she demanded of Jared.

             "My powers…you passed through me, it…it's what happens when people touch me…" he explained.  "Its my power…"

             Rogue rubbed her arm, which had collided with the floor, "ow…" she pouted.

             Remy helped her up carefully, "you alright?" he asked worriedly.

             "Yes…I'm fine," she sighed, she looked at Jared, "Remy, this is the newest recruit to the institute…Jared Rickman.  Jared, this is Remy LeBeau."

             Remy gave a vague nod, "I'd shake your hand…but…after what you just did when my cherie amour nearly fell into you, I'd rather not," he made a face.  

             "Sorry…"Jared winced.

             Rogue looked at Remy, "You feelin' any better?" she touched his shoulder lightly.

             "I'm fine…leave me be, okay?" he asked softly, "I'll see you at dinner," he added, and with that headed off upstairs.

             When he was gone, Jared pulled himself up from the floor, "He seems a bit abrupt…"

             "He's not always like that," Rogue said quickly to Remy's defence, "why didn't you warn me what would happen if I touched you?" she asked.

             "Because I didn't expect you'd go through me in the way you did…" He looked at her, "Besides…" he trailed off, "when people find out they can't touch me…they act all…I don't know…sympathetic…you have no idea of what that's actually like…" he shook his head.

             Rogue felt tears escape her eyes, she could barely believe this, finally someone else who knew – knew exactly how she'd felt since the day she'd discovered her mutant powers. "yes….yes, I have…" 


	4. Chapter 4: Never

Chapter 4: Never

            At 6.30 am there was a surprise danger room session – X-Men only, whilst the new recruits got the half hour sleep in before breakfast.  Rogue despaired as she pulled on her uniform, Kitty Pryde was frantically rushing back and forth searching for one of her missing uniform boots.

            "Its not here, I can't find it anywhere!" Kitty hopped around with one boot on, she hadn't even put the sock for her other foot on yet.  She knelt down on the floor, looking under the bed, "Nope, not under there…"

            "Where did you last have it?" Rogue asked as she pulled on her plain black uniform, she then reached for her chest guard and hauled it on.

            "Are you mad?" Kitty asked, "if I knew where I last had the other boot I'd know exactly where it was, wouldn't I?" Kitty rolled her eyes and continued to search for the other boot in a dramatic panicked fashion that made Rogue slightly smile.

            "You met the new guy?" Rogue asked casually as she buckled her chest guard on securely, then pulled on her shoulder pads.

            "Jared?" Kitty asked, "He seems okay, a bit intense, if you know what I mean," Kitty said, "He didn't seem too impressed with keeping the mansion quiet last night – even though four of us had to tell him that we should be respectful because of Remy's baby dying," Kitty explained.

            Rogue looked at her, as if bringing it up was even insensitive of Kitty.

            Kitty glanced back, "what?  Do you want me to act like it never happened?" she raised a thin perfectly plucked eyebrow.

            "No…" Rogue chewed her lip and sat down on the edge of her unmade bed and pulled on her own boots, "Its just that I'd rather and not think about it right now, is all…" 

            Kitty ignored the request, "why?  Every time someone brings it up you get this strange look on  your face, I don't know, like you have something to hide," Kitty located the boot phased halfway through the wall under the bed, "there it is," she muttered.

            "I have nothing to hide," Rogue sighed.

            "Sure," Kitty rolled her eyes, "and the fact that your powers STILL haven't returned isn't something to hide?  You haven't told the Professor yet, and when you go down into that Danger Room session and haven't used a single power to get through it, he's going to know something is up."

            "I'll tell him that, uhm…I'm learning to not depend on my power," Rogue shrugged, she pulled on her kneepads, "and you're not going to tell on me either, are you?"

            "No, of course not, I'm like your best friend," Kitty pulled on the boot, "But you have to admit, you have a lot to hide lately, and you'd best get it out before it comes back to haunt you, its no good keeping secrets – look what happened to Remy," Kitty reminded.

            Rogue sighed and buckled her own belt on, she stood up, "I know…I just…"

            Kitty stood also, and walked over, "you just what?"

            "I feel guilty, alright?" Rogue sighed, she quickly run a brush through her hair.  The sounds of Professor Xavier's voice blasted through the tannoy throughout the mansion.

            "ROGUE, SHADOWCAT, can you please report to the danger room immediately."

            Rogue headed through the door, Kitty following, pulling her hair up into a ponytail as she went.

            "Guilty for what?" she asked, they headed to a hidden elevator in the upstairs wall, and Rogue pressed the down button.

            "Because every day I prayed that something would go wrong, or something…" Rogue sighed, "I cursed the baby and look what happened."

            "Oh come on!" Kitty gaped, "You seriously don't believe that curse stuff, do you?"

            Rogue gave a shrug, the doors slid open, and the girls stepped out into the hallway of the basement, and walked along to the danger room where the others were waiting.  Rogue glanced over to Remy, who stood there, he looked barely fit to be participating in a Danger Room session, he looked barely fit to even dress himself, his long hair dishevelled, his eyes dark underneath as if he'd barely slept.  

            He glanced back at her and gave her a wan smile, then looked away from her.  Rogue felt her worry increase, but tried to ignore her concerns for her love, and to concentrate on the danger room session at hand.  Without her powers, things might be tough.

            The danger room session had been incredibly tedious, and by the end of it, Rogue was staggering, a little bruised, exhausted, sweating, her hair clinging to her face, her cheeks flushed, her legs aching from running and climbing.  But she'd survived it – but just barely.  When an X-Man fell behind or was hit by a robot or hurt during a training session, usually they were taken out of it totally, either carried around by another team member, or worse, made to sit outside with the others who'd failed miserably to survive the session.

            They were to wait the hall for a de-briefing on the session, how they had done, what they'd done wrong, and where their weaknesses lay and what needed to be worked on.  Rogue noted as she, Kitty and Kurt were heading towards the doors leading to the hall, that Remy was nowhere in sight.

            "Where's Gambit?" Rogue asked, using his code name only for the danger room – professionalism would always gain points in such situations.

            "He fell down the pit," Kitty said, "He was kicked out into the hall."

            Kurt glanced at Rogue, "are you two still a couple?  I haven't seen you two together lately…"

            "He's just blue…we're taking a bit of time apart, but we're still a couple," Rogue assured, they stepped out into the hall, expecting Remy to be there, but he wasn't.  They waited with the rest of the team, Jean Grey leaning against the wall, barely looked as if she'd broken a sweat, Scott Summers looking grim but assertive in his own way. 

            Kurt didn't look very, although Kitty did, her own hair tinged with sweat, and slightly splattered with paint from a paintball that had just barely missed her.

            Professor Xavier, and Ororo Munroe approached from another elevator, having been in the control centre of the danger room – the annex which was close to the ceiling. 

            "You did very well," Ororo said, she was holding a clipboard, she glanced down to it, she began to list off things that had gone wrong with the session despite she assured them how good they had done.  "Kurt, your timing is very off, you need to be alert," she stated firmly, "Kitty, you weren't paying attention and slammed into a wall that shot up from the floor – please remember and keep your eyes peeled for possible dangers…" 

            Kitty blushed, "my hair was in my eyes…" she gestured to her bangs.

            "Then pin your hair back in future," Ororo said sternly, "Where is Remy?"  
            "He took off," Jean shrugged.

            "I'll speak with him later," Ororo scored his name off the list, "Rogue…" she said, Rogue snapped to attention.

            "Yeah?" Rogue felt her heart pounding, worrying what she'd done wrong in the session.

            "You did very well – considering you never used your powers once…" Ororo admitted, "is there a reason for this?"

            Kitty and Rogue glanced at each other, and Rogue finally glanced back to Ororo, "well, uhm…I figured that I shouldn't depend on my powers just in case they let me down one day?" Rogue shrugged, "I thought it would be a challenge."

            Ororo smiled a little, "that's a very level headed way to carry out the session, but in future, do run this by us before you chose to do so…"

            "Alright," Rogue feigned a smile, she noted Professor Xavier looking at her slightly suspiciously.

            Ororo finished off her list of problems with the session, and let the teens go to get showered and changed – and of course have breakfast - they'd have to be ready for their lessons by 9.30am.

            Rogue headed off upstairs wearily, Kitty in tow, "I can't believe she fell for that," Rogue whispered to Kitty.

            Kitty smirked a little, "she won't fall for it next time – and I think the Professor caught on – he looked very suspicious, don't you think?"

            "I don't really care," Rogue swept her sweat drenched hair away from her face.

            "Helloooooooo, ladies."

            Both girls glanced to the top of the staircase, Jared Rickman was sitting on the banister, his blue hair wet and hanging halfway down his face making a big difference from the spikes he'd worn the day before when he'd arrived at the institute. 

            "Morning," Kitty said, walking by.

            Jared's eyes drunk in Rogue as she walked by, "nice outfits," he said to both of the girls.

            Kitty smirked, "you try wearing spandex in summer weather, you won't think they're so nice anymore," she retorted, and headed up the next staircase. 

            Rogue stopped, looking at Jared, "how was your first night in the institute then?" she asked casually.

            "Boring," Jared remarked, "you know that Sam bloke is just way too uptight…he's no fun at all…Jesus, he even listens to Britney Spears."

            "I know," Rogue made a face, "he's sweet, and his heart is in the right place, I don't know where the hell his brain is though," she smirked a little, "so what class do you have first this morning?"

            "All of yours, apparently…" Jared pulled a piece of paper out of his pocket and showed her, her name was listed as being in every class he was.

            Rogue looked at him, "first class – English – is at nine thirty, you better not be late…" she made a face, "Ororo teaches English.  She's nice, but don't try pulling any jokes or stuff out on her, she doesn't put up with it," Rogue explained, "in fact, usually she springs punishment out on you for talking when you're not supposed to."

            "Thanks for the tip," Jarred hopped down from the banister, "Rogue…that's not your real name is it?"

            "No," Rogue smirked, and she headed up the stairs, she was about halfway up when he called out to her.

            "Don't I get to know your real name then?"

            "Never," Rogue called back down to him, and rushed off to get showered and changed.

The hours shot by faster than Rogue had expected, the mansion still seemed quiet in its own way, although it was very obvious Jared had a lot of plans to make that change.  It seemed barely hours later, Rogue, Kitty and Kurt were sitting at the table in the library, studying calmly, the last part of their school day was always two hours worth of constant study time.  It was the peaceful part of the day.

            "It's been a really fast day," Rogue sighed, she was skimming through a dictionary to confirm the spelling of a word for her history paper.

            "You think so?" Kitty said, "I think it's been pretty slow, and dull," she added, she walked over to one of the bookcases and began searching the books for a thesaurus she needed.  

"I haven't seen Remy at ALL today.  He didn't even empty the garbage in the kitchen like he was supposed to," Amara Aquilla walked past the table, her voice loud and almost rude.

Jared came over, dropping a large pile of books on the table with a loud thud.

"Amara…" Rogue said quietly, in a warning way.

"I mean Hank made ME take the garbage out, and I broke a nail on that stupid garbage can outside," Amara muttered.  "And then I had to sweep the foyer because Remy didn't do that either – and he was meant to," she went on.

Kitty chewed the inside of her cheek, glancing at Rogue, Rogue looked like she was about to go insane at Amara.

Kurt reached over and put a hand on Rogue's arm, as if to tell her to calm down, he knew she'd snap, he could see it in her eyes.

"And then Storm made me mop all the bathrooms!" Amara sounded totally astounded, as if she should never have been asked to do such a thing, as if it was beneath her.

Rogue stood up, "Amara, for fucks sake, give it a rest, okay?!"

"Calm down…" Kurt tugged on Rogue's sleeve, trying to make her sit back down, "just calm down…"

"No, Kurt, I will not CALM DOWN!" she yelled, "Amara, do you realise Remy just LOST his child to a stillborn death, does that even go through that fucking thick skull of yours?!  You expect him to be able to function on even simple chores when he's grievin' in the way he is?!"

Amara looked petrified of Rogue, "Uhm…I think I'll study elsewhere…" she said quietly, grabbing her books and hurrying off, the door slamming behind herself.

Rogue dropped back into her seat, realising how bad she'd snapped at the younger girl, "I shouldn't have done that."

"Nah…" Jared raised an eyebrow, "she was being a bit high and mighty about chores," he shrugged.

Rogue sighed,  "I'll make it up to her later," she sighed, she rubbed her forehead, "God…I can't believe I lost my temper like that…"

"It happens," Kitty gave a shrug, but looked away.  "How is Remy anyway, have you seen him today?"

"Not since this morning," Rogue sighed, "I'm worried about him, he's so…quiet…" she ran her hand through her hair, she leaned back in her chair, "I know he has a right to be upset, and I know its just part of the grieving process, but he's under a lot of stress, you don't even need to be a telepath to know that…you can see it in his face, he's tired, and apprehensive…"

"Not to mention he was seriously fucked over when you got r—" Kitty suddenly realised what she'd almost said, forgetting where she was momentarily, she held her tongue, "when you know," she looked away.

Rogue winced at the thought, the memories flying back to her, it overwhelmed her, and she felt tears pierce her eyes, "I…excuse me…" she rushed out of her chair, knocking it over, she rushed out of the room, the door slamming behind her, she leaned against the wall, stifling her sob, the tears escaped.

I'm snapping, I'm going crazy, she fretted, she closed her eyes, she could feel the tears streaming down her cheeks.  "Pull yourself together," she hissed at herself.

The door opened, Kitty stepped out, looking very sheepish, "I'm sorry…I…I don't know why I said that…" Kitty sighed.

Rogue turned away, wiping her face with her gloved hands – the gloves a precaution, she didn't want anyone finding out about her loss of powers.  She glanced back at Kitty, Kitty looked deeply sympathetic.

"I don't want to ever think about it again," Rogue mumbled in a very slight tone, her voice trembling, "I just want to forget about it…I want to forget about everything bad that ever happened…"

"If you keep bottling it up like this, it's never going to get better," Kitty stated, "Rogue, believe me…it'll eat at you," Kitty placed her hand on Rogue's arm gently, to comfort her.

            "I'm fine…" Rogue moved away from Kitty, "Just pretend like I never told you, and I'll pretend like everythings fine, and we'll all be happy again," she sighed, she blinked, checked her make up in a nearby wall mirror, dabbed her fingers delicately at the corners of her eyes, and then entered the library, intent on studying.


	5. Chapter 5: Frantic

Chapter 5: Frantic

             Rogue remained in the library well after the school day was done, she studied on trying to drown out all thoughts of her ordeals with the details of her history reports, hoping maybe those thoughts would replace the old ones – yet, they didn't.  The thoughts of her rape, and of the death of Remy's child, remained with her, always in the back of her mind, and any train of thought brought them into her mind, and left her full of questions, and the main question was why.

             Remy didn't show up at dinner time, and Rogue didn't blame him.  Even to her, it would have seemed way too early to be around the whole of the student body and instructors at a dinner table.  It would seem like too much effort to even feign a smile or say he was fine. 

             It didn't ease Rogue's mind any more knowing this, though.  It left her concerned, wondering how long it would be before he felt social enough again to come to dinner, or to even come to her and talk about how he was feeling.  Rogue decided if he wasn't going to come to her, she'd come to him, and so, after dinner, and after doing the two chores she'd been assigned for the day – both which were miniscule of cleaning the kitchen and the recreation room – which were very neat luckily.

             After she'd done this, she headed upstairs and into the boys dormitory hallway, and knocked on Remy's door, hoping he'd reply, but he didn't, and feeling as if she didn't need to knock again, or announce herself, she entered, the room was quiet, and Remy was not around.  

             Rogue sighed, he hadn't even taken his cellular phone, and she knew he wasn't anywhere on the grounds, this concerned her a great deal.  He'd gone out – and hadn't told anyone.  She picked up the phone and searched through the last called numbers, Bella Donna's number was listed amongst them but something told her he hadn't gotten an answer, he would have surely said.

             She waited in his room for a while, hoping he'd come back, she went through his CD collection and listened to his music, she strummed the old out of tune acoustic guitar that had been hanging on his wall, and she picked up some more of his dirty laundry, and she went down to the laundry room and washed it.  

             Nine pm came and went, and he wasn't home.

             By Ten pm, his clothes had been washed and dried, and she remained in the laundry room, and pressed them, folded them all neatly, and went back upstairs.  She put everything away, tidied his room – which she found amusing since she rarely ever tidied her own or did her own laundry unless she absolutely needed to.  Something about Remy being so vulnerable brought out an instinct – almost a motherly instinct – to take care of him.

             She waited, every so often glancing out of his windows, hoping to see a sign of him coming down the road – but there was none.

Something caught her eye, lying on the plain beechwood desk near the window.  Rogue reached down and picked up the two playing cards, they were the jokers, he always pulled them out, he claimed once to her that they were bad luck…

Rogue suddenly realised that his black leather trenchcoat wasn't hanging on the doorhook like it usually was.  She began to suddenly panic, where ever he'd gone, he'd gone out with his trenchcoat, and a pack of playing cards, 52 mini explosives.  But had he gone with his bo-staff, she wondered.  He didn't keep it in his pocket all the time, in fact, he usually kept it on the belt of his X-Men uniform.  She rushed to the closet and threw the doors open, and located his uniform, it was still hanging there, she searched the belt.  The bo-staff was gone.  He'd gone to fight.

Frantic, she went up to her own room, throwing the door open.  Kitty was on the phone, and Rogue took the phone from her and hung it up, "Kitty, I need you to come with me," Rogue said, sternly.

             "I was speaking to my mom!" Kitty gaped at Rogue.

             "Kitty, I want you to come to Asylum with me," Rogue was gasping for breath.

             "Are you fucking crazy?!" Kitty gaped, "You went there and got raped the last time!"

             "Yes, I know, will you just come with me…" Rogue grabbed a hold of Kitty's arm.

             "Rogue, what is going on?!" Kitty demanded, she let Rogue drag her, "Hold on, my shoes aren't on!"

             Rogue picked up Kitty's sandals on the way out of the door, and tossed them in her direction, Kitty just barely caught them, and she pulled them on, running awkwardly as she did.  They headed towards the garage, and Rogue grabbed the keys to the X-Men's van, hanging up nearby on the wall, she unlocked it and climbed in.

             "Rogue, whats going on!?!" Kitty demanded again as she climbed in, pulling on her seat belt.

             Rogue pushed the button on the remote control hanging from the keys, the large garage doors lifted, and Rogue pulled the van out of the garage, speeding down the driveway at full throttle.  

             "Rogue, you don't have a license!" Kitty grabbed onto the sides of the seat.

             "Phase us!" Rogue cried at her.

             "What?!" Kitty demanded, suddenly she gasped as she saw that they were speeding towards the gates, she closed her eyes concentrating – grabbing onto the dashboard quickly, panicking as they almost collided with the gates.

             They phased through, Rogue letting out a gasp of apprehension – they'd barely made it.

             Kitty let go of the dashboard, "Jesus are you trying to kill us…now tell me what is going on?!" she asked.  "Why are we going to Asylum…"

             "I think Remy is there…" pushed her foot down on the accelerator, "I think he's gonna cause a fight…"

             "Are you serious?"

             "Yes!" Rogue sighed, "Look call it intuition…I feel something is wrong, just please…do this one thing for me, I know I owe you a LOT, but you're the only one I can turn to, just get me in, and you can go."

             "I'm not leaving you in there on your own," Kitty stated.

             Soon, Rogue was pulling the van up to the sidewalk outside Asylum, she and Kitty slipped around the corner, and Kitty grabbed a hold of Rogue's arm, pulling them both through the wall.  Rogue felt her apprehension growing, she could feel he was there, she just knew it.  

             "He's here…" Rogue drew her breath, "I just know he is…"  
             Kitty looked at Rogue, "I hope he's not, then we can get out of here as soon as possible," Kitty said, they entered into the main nightclub, it was a bustle of life, loud music, and the smell of strong alcohol hit them, the smell of smoke making their eyes water.

             Remy LeBeau had been standing at the bar for some time, watching from a distance, a young man with very long brown wavy hair, died back in a ponytail, and very distinct blue eyes, was hanging around a lot of young girls, offering drinks, no one seemed interested, but he seemed insistent, even angry when they refused.

             He'd been here the night Rogue had discovered about the drugs that would suppress mutant powers temporarily, it had been Halloween, he'd seen her talking to him before.  Somehow, something just told him that this was the guy he was looking for – the guy he'd make pay for what he did to his woman.

             Remy sipped from his bottle of beer, a rolled cigarette dangling from his fingers, he looked above the rim of dark stylish sunglasses, watching the guys every move.  It was getting close to the time, just one false move, and he'd hurt him.  One false move.

             Remy put the cigarette out in the nearby ashtray, and reached into the pocket of his long black leather trenchcoat, the cold steel of his bo-staff found its way into his hand.  He felt assurance of its there.  He was glad he'd come up with this idea to hunt the guy down, he should have done it the night Rogue had told him she'd been raped, and if Bella Donna hadn't gone into labour that night, he very well might have – if Rogue hadn't been there to stop him.  And if he'd tried to leave, she would have, he knew her too well.

             Despite what the guy had done, he knew she'd spare him the suffering he'd feel at the wrath of the bo-staff, maybe a few throwing spikes, maybe more.  Remy knew full well he was more than capable of murder if he wished.  Catching the guy from behind with the bo-staff might do the trick, catch him in the neck with it, pulling on both sides, one sharp tug would probably break the guys neck with enough strength put into it.

             Yes, there was a number of ways Remy could hurt him, and he was going to make sure he used all of them.

             "I don't see him anywhere," Kitty sighed, "Rogue, lets just go, he's obviously not here," Kitty tried to avoid being bumped into by dancing patrons, she felt their long hair swat her in the face, and winced, "Lets just get out of here."  
             Rogue had frozen, and Kitty wasn't sure why at first, she looked almost trance like.  She was staring off to near a wall, a guy was standing by a girl.  It was the guy himself who had Rogue's attention.  Kitty could see it in Rogue's face.

             "Rogue…seriously, lets just get out of here…please," Kitty pleaded, she went to turn, and ran right into Remy – who was seemingly on his way to the guy.  "Fuck!" Kitty gasped.

             Remy frowned, "what the fuck are you doing here?!" he demanded of them both angrily.

             "What the fuck are you doing here!?!" Kitty demanded, "are you fucking mad?!  You are seriously not going to do what we think you're going to."

             "Stay out of my way!" Remy pushed Kitty aside.

             Rogue snapped to attention right then, she jumped in front of him, "Remy, no!  Please!  You'll make it worse!" she pleaded.

             "For him, maybe," Remy pushed her aside, he had the bo-staff out, he was heading towards the guy.  Rogue heard the sound of scraping metal as the bo-staff extended itself out under Remy's command.

             He was seriously going to do this.


	6. Chapter 6: Bitter Revenge

Chapter 6: Bitter Revenge

             "REMY, NO!" Rogue squealed, though after the loud music blasting from all directions and the noise of people chattering, he wouldn't have heard her.

             Kitty and Rogue both witnessed the tall vodka glass seemingly shatter right in the Rapist's hand, they both realised it had been a swift spin of Remy's bo-staff that had done it.  Rogue felt as if she'd faint, her mind beginning to drift, she felt as she did then, dizzy, breathing becoming too difficult to be involuntary.

             "What the fuck are you doing, man?!" the Rapist demanded of Remy, he grabbed his hand, already bleeding, the glass having shattered right in it.

             Remy pulled the shades off, and tossed them aside, despite his slight drunkenness, he felt dangerously alert, he held his bo-staff above his head, and spun it, "take your shot."

             The Rapist looked as if he would walk away – at first – but then he spun around and threw a punch straight at Remy.  Remy dodged to the side, and brought the bo-staff down on the guys head, it made a dull thwacking sound as it did, and Rogue felt strangely sick hearing it. 

             Rogue felt helpless, the two began to fight, and Remy was far too dangerous to lose, she dropped to her knees, feeling dizzy, the stress coming over her.

             Kitty pulled her up, "we need to get you – and him – out of here…"  
             Remy threw himself backwards as the guy swung at him again, the guy was a lousy fighter, and Remy was far too agile to let himself be hit – even with six beers in his system.  He caught himself on his hands, and thrust his lower body upwards, catching the guy in the chest with a hard kick.

             Rogue's head was spinning, her body shaking violently, she looked up to Kitty, "stop him, please!" she pleaded in a pained sob.

             Kitty dived between the two men, "stop!" she screamed.

             Remy swung his bo-staff at Kitty – she barely phased in time for it to miss her, "don't fuck with me, Kitty, get out of the fucking way!"

             Kitty suddenly realised Remy meant business, her eyes were wide with front, he'd took a swing at her.  Suddenly she felt something cold against her neck, and she gasped, the Rapist had her from behind, a knife against her neck.  She somehow felt so afraid, she could barely move – the thought to phase suddenly didn't seem like an option.

             "Let…her…go," Remy said loudly, his eyes flickering a brilliant red against the black, his hair was hanging down over his face in sweat tinged tendrils.  

             Kitty closed her eyes, concentrating, she fell backwards into the guy, phasing through him, she rolled out of his reach, and hit a wall with a dull thud, she groaned, "ow…"

             Remy reached into his pocket and pulled out a handful of playing cards, holding them up, they began to glow a brilliant shade of pale yellow, so bright it almost hurt to stare at them.

             Rogue groaned, "Remy…" she whispered, she grabbed onto her stomach, pain rushing through her.  "Remy…don't…"

             Remy LeBeau could not hear her, and even if he could have, he probably wouldn't have succumbed to her plead.

             "Remy, don't!" Kitty cried at him, she suddenly became aware of the patrons all standing watching the fight – no one seemed intent of stopping them either.

             "Tell me why I shouldn't!" Remy glanced towards Kitty, "You know what that bastard did to her!"

             "You've hurt him! Now lets go!" Kitty grabbed onto his arm.

             "Not until he pays!" Remy tried to shake Kitty away from him.

             The distraction was enough for the guy to catch Remy off guard, with a punch to the side of the head, Remy was thrown off balance, the cards fell from his hand to the floor, and exploded upon impact, sending half of the floor and the nearby wall into debris flying towards the patrons, they ducked out of the way, gasping, the music stopped.  The explosion was massive, some of the ceiling coming down as well, a few ceiling lights come down, and part of a speaker. 

             Rogue tried to pull herself up, a large pile of debris, all that remaining of where Remy LeBeau, Kitty Pryde and the Rapist had stood, no sign of her best friend, nor the man she loved in sight.

             "Remy…" Rogue gasped, "Kitty…" she pulled herself up slowly, but dropped in pain, her stomach in turmoil.  She felt her consciousness slipping away.

             "Rogue…Rogue…are you alright?"

             Rogue blinked her eyes open wearily, she glanced up at the ceiling, it was dark, she could barely see anything, yet instinct told her she was in the X-Men's van – in the back.

             "Kitty…?" asked Rogue, she reached out to feel around.

             "Yeah…" Kitty reached up to the vans ceiling and turned on the small light, "jeez, we were worried…what happened to you?" she asked.

             Rogue leaned up, she felt shaky, a strange feeling had come over, she couldn't explain it, "what…I saw you and Remy die…how—"

             "When he dropped the cards an explosion went off – I was holding onto Remy's arm and I managed to phase us just in time as it did," Kitty explained, she helped Rogue sit up.  Rogue could see the back doors of the van were open, and Remy was sitting, his legs dangling out of the back, his back turned to them.  Rogue could see smoke rise into the air.

             "What about the guy…" Rogue whispered.

             "We…don't know," Kitty chewed her lip, "we…didn't stay around long enough…you were out cold – we didn't know what was going on," she admitted.

             "I don't know either," Rogue admitted, she rubbed her head, "I…I was in pain…my whole body felt so strange…"

             "Maybe you're coming down with something," Kitty suggested, she reached over with her bare hand to feel Rogue's forehead for a temperature.  A flash of pain like electricity flashed through both girls and Kitty yanked her hand back.

             Rogue gasped, Kitty's thoughts and feelings, memories and powers being sucked into her, she pulled away also, "My powers…they're back…"

             Kitty looked at Rogue, "you going to be okay?"

             "I feel…fine now…" Rogue looked to Remy.

             "Do you guys need a minute?" Kitty asked quietly.

             Rogue gave a vague nod.

             Kitty smiled wearily and phased through the wall of the van, disappearing completely.  Rogue moved closer to the back of the van.

             "Remy?"

             Remy didn't turn, "He deserved it, Chere…he deserved to die."

             Rogue put her hand on his back, "I told you not to…"

             Remy turned and looked at her finally, his eyes glowing in the slight darkness, his hair slightly highlighted by the small weak overhead light.  "You don't understand," he sighed, " he needed to be punished."

             "Since when are you the authority on who needs to be punished," Rogue asked, a little edgy, there was something in the way Remy was speaking that was giving her chills – and not in the good way.  She'd seen how dangerous he'd looked, heard the voice of anger in him, and it made her cold, she was frightened of him.

             Remy looked at her, "since he fucked you," He looked away from her, "he fucked you, and because of that if we're ever together, it won't….it won't be special…"

             "It will be…" Rogue put her hand on his arm, "when the time comes…"

             "No, it won't…" Remy sighed, "Because every time I'm near you, you're gonna see him instead of me…" he looked away.  "You'll feel his hands…his lips…his body…" his voice was trembling, "and you'll fear me…"

             Rogue looked at him, "No…that would never happen…I see you when I look at you, and nothing else…just you…"

             Remy closed his eyes tightly, suppressing tears, he'd cried so much, he didn't want to cry anymore.  "I just want the hurt to go away…I can't take it…I thought I could make it go away, Chere…I thought I could…"

             Rogue moved over to him and wrapped her arms around him, keeping her face away from his, knowing now her powers were back she'd maim him, he cried for a time, Rogue remained silent, holding onto him, her head pressed against his shoulder.  "I know, Sugar, I know…"

             Kitty returned, "guys, we gotta go, its late…and we're probably in deep shit as it is…"

             Remy sighed and moved away from Rogue, trying to hide his tears from Kitty.

             "Oh for fucks sake, I've seen a guy cry before," Kitty rolled her eyes, "I'll drive," she climbed into the drivers seat.

             "Kitty!  You don't even have a license!"

             "Didn't stop you," Kitty retorted, pulling on her seatbelt.

             "I'm not the one who failed four driving tests," Rogue shot back.

             "Details, nothing but details," Kitty rolled her eyes.

             Rogue and Remy looked at each other.

             "You gonna be alright?" Rogue asked quietly, they pulled themselves all the way in and Rogue closed the back doors.

             "Yeah," he sighed, "I'll be fine."

             Rogue looked at him, wondering if he really wood, or if things were about to get much worse.  He wasn't just the man she'd thought she'd known – now he was probably guilty of killing a man in some way.  And she began to feel panic spread through her, despite she loved him, she was beginning to seriously fear him – despite what she'd said.

             Leaning against the wall of the van, she sighed, praying she had nothing to fear.  She looked over to him, and he glanced back, those eyes were different to her now.  She wondered how she might get through the rest of her life knowing the man she loved might be a murderer.

The End (Hmmmmmmmm…….or maybe not *grin*.)


End file.
